1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a utility glove, and more particularly to a glove with self-illumination arrangement for use in poor visibility or dim conditions, the orientation of the light head is adjustable to prevent the light being blocked by the hand movement.
2. Description of Related Arts
Gloves can put to use to protect the hands of the wearer against frost environment, high temperature, friction burn, abrasion, chemicals or disease; to cut a long story short the purpose of the glove is to provide a guard for what a bare hand should not touch. People use gloves in different purposes and varied tasks everyday. In some situation, people such as cable technicians and mechanics had no choice but to work under dim environment with poor light source. Holding a light source such as flashlight is generally used in order to have a clear look at the target in the dim environment. However, it is nearly impossible for those technicians or mechanics to use only one hand to handle or operate complex proceed while they have to hold a light source on one hand.
Some workers or mechanics preferred to use headlamp instead of hand holding light sources. It cannot be denied that the headlamp actually helps those people could work with both hands to increase work efficiency. However, the headlamp cannot go deep into the narrow area and pin-point the target, for example, mechanic usually needs to repair or maintain some mechanism which is block by other mechanism or located in the bowel of complex structures, it is not efficient for headlamp to pin-point the target in those situations. Besides, because the headlamp was firmly fixed on user's head, so the user needs to twist their neck to make the light strike on the target area. It is very uncomfortable for the user and even has the chance to sprain their neck if someone has to wear the headlamp and work for a long time. Also, the light source was from the top of the user's head, when working in the dark area the movement of the user's hands and arms might block the light. This situation was unavoidable.
In order to solve those problems, some devices have been developed to having a light source located at the user's hand, the conventional way is mounting an illumination device on the gloves so that the users can easily put it on or took it off. The use of the gloves with illumination device is known in the prior art. By this way, users can operate with their both hands and makes the light source reach the target located in the narrow area. However, the major drawback of those kinds of illumination gloves is that the directions and angles of the light beam are fugitive and astatic. The light sources are located on the outer surface of those gloves and directly projected from the outer surface of the glove. Accordingly, the hand movement could effect the direction of the light. In other word, the direction and angle of the light are changed with user's hand movement. The astatic orientation of light beam cannot do anything to help the users to illuminate the target area in dim environment while they have to move their hands to operate something. Besides, the users have to change the angle of their wrists or arms to adjust the direction of the light beam to target the area they want. It will be difficult for the users to exert all their strength or operated complex proceed while their wrists or arms are in an irregular posture.